


Occam's Razor

by AnnaBanana321



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Freeform, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Sex, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana321/pseuds/AnnaBanana321
Summary: Summer doesn't really look like a Summer.'He casually took a few strands of her hair and started curling them between his long fingers, examining the color. Redheads were always his favorite, but this new chestnut color was very visually pleasing. To Rick, this Summer looked more like an older girl Morti than a typical Summer. Shorter in stature and awkward in her ways.'
Relationships: Lucius Needful/Summer Smith, Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. So, sorry if my writting is pretty bad. My skills are limited.
> 
> Definitely not a masterpiece like the Scorpion Saga.

Summer sat next to Morty on the couch and tried concentrating on Ball Fondlers. However, she found it hard to keep her attention on the show, no matter how epic and distict it was.  
A few minutes ago she was ready to pack up her things and run away after finding out her parents never wanted her to begin with, then Morty had just dropped another bomb on her. He let her know he wasn't really her brother, at least not from that reality or dimension. And Rick, well Rick was not her Rick? Preplexed she had looked out at their graves from her window. How had she not noticed the missing patch of grass before.

She kept sneaking peaks at Rick throughout the show. She hadn't known him for long. He had only been back in their lives for a little close to a year now. She never had a chance to spend much time with him and now he was dead. This was supposed to be another version of the same Rick, but she could tell that this Rick was a little different. Maybe a little less caring, a little more cynical, a little more angular and strong in his features and.... 

Rick's eyes met Summer's. Summer quickly diverted her attention back to the screen. She could still feel his indifferent piercing gaze and it made her blush. 

'Why am I so nervous? It's just grandpa Rick.' She thought to herself turning to see if he was still looking at her.  
He was.  
Ice cold græy eyes, like daggers boring deep into her. 

"S-Su-uuummer. Wh- Why... What the hell are you looking at?" Rick asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing!'" Summer quickly turned her head back towards the TV.

They spend hours glued to the couch watching episode after episode of Ball Fondlers. Beth and Jerry had made up and gone to bed early. Morty had gone to sleep next, he couldn't stay awake any longer. It was just Summer and Rick now. Rick had managed to go through all the beer in the fridge and had now moved on to the contents of his flask.

"I'm not gonna bite. Y-You can Uhhhhh move clossser" Rick slurred patting the space between them. 

Summer was all the way on the other end of the couch, perched up straight as a wire.  
She reluctantly scooted over. Rick kicked a leg up onto the couch and positioned her closer between his legs as he relaxed his back and head on the armrest of the couch. 

"You know... I haven't seen y-you look at that stupid phone you teenagers use so much not once today." 

He casually took a few strands of her hair and started curling them between his long fingers, examining the color. Redheads were always his favorite, but this new chestnut color was very visually pleasing. To Rick, this Summer looked more like an older girl Morti than a typical Summer. Shorter in stature and awkward in her ways.

'An anomaly somehow. I haven't expected this to happen too often. Wonder what the probability of this would be?' Rick thought to himself . ' Still Morty took it well and accepted her as Summer.... Her hair is so soft.'  
His impulse was to lean over and smell it when Summer shifted upwards, turning to face him.

"So uhh... You're not my grandpa?" She blurted out flustered.

"Whaaat? Nooooooo Sum-Sum. No. I'm- I'm your grandpa" Rick stroked her hair.

Summer's stomach turned to knots at the sound of her newfound nickname and as a reaction to Rick's gestures. She had never had anyone admire her hair that way before or even pay as much attention to her in general. 

"You're my- you're my Sum-Sum."

"But Morty told me! He told me that you're not my real grandpa and that my Rick and my little brother are dead." She raised her voice.  
"I just don't know how to? First mom and dad tell me they never wanted me? And now I find out that..." her voice cracked and she broke down into quite sobs. 

"Oh No baby. Noooooo. Come here." Rick dragged her fully flush between his legs, her head resting on his chest.  
"No. Shhhhhshhhshhh. It's ok. You're my Sum-Sum. I-t's ok. It'll- ah- it'll all be flipidy dooooo."

"All flipidy dooo?" Summer chuckled at Rick's talent for jabber. 

Her little outburst of tears had soaked through part of his lab coat, mashing the side of her hair and face into the fabric. Still they stayed that way for quite some time, Summer resting her head on Rick's chest while he caressed her hair.

Despite the reassurance, the nagging feeling wouldn't leave her and she couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts. "So? What was your Sumner like, from where you're originally from I mean." 

"Don't ask me shit like that. I don't want to talk about that Suuummer." 

"Why? It's not like you've gone through soooo many of us?"

Silence.

"Wait. Have you?" She looked up at him all doe eyed. Eyebrows twisted upwards in concern. 

Their faces were now inches away and she could see that this Rick really did have distinct features. He was almost attractive. 

"Don't be a bitch Mo - Sum-mer." Rick spat out.

"Ugh you smell like alcohol. You're so drunk... Hey! Let go off me."

She struggled as Rick wrapped his arms around her and tightened the grip.

"No." He growled. His indifferent features morphing into something more animalistic almost threatening.  
"At least not until I know that this'll be our little secret." 

"What?"

"I can't- ah- fucking Morty why'd he- I- I can't have Beth loosing her shit over this. You know how she is. She already has enough to deal with, with that useless pile of- of a Jerry."

"That's the only thing you're worried about. Mom? What about me?" 

Rick could hear the desperation in her voice. This wasn't like the Summer they left behind. Cold and impervious. No. This Summer was more sensitive, less sure of herself, more trusting, smelled sweeter, and her body was... Rick stopped himself from having any further thoughts that might be deemed inappropriate, even for someone like him.

"What about me?" 

The neediness in her voice sent shivers of pleasure down his back awakening his primordial desires. He knew then he could have her, make her his, and do as he pleased. With a personality that so perfectly fed his own possesive nature she would be his lap dog and all he had to do was throw a bone her way every once in a while. She was an inconsistency in the equation, a real oddity. She was a Morticia and she was perfect. 

"Baby. I care about you." he said in a hushed voice, smirking at her.  
"You don't have to worry a-bout anything." He continued to fondle her hair.  
"I just want this to be Our. Little. Secret." He emphasized as he directed her jaw up to meet his gaze.  
"Wha-What do you say Sum-Sum?" 

The way she turned scarlett was the cutest thing he'd seen. And those freckles splashed across her cheecks were something new that the old Summer nor typical Mortis possessed. Rick wondered what other parts of her body were freckled.  
He knew he was drunk beyond reason and his needs were rather unquenchable, but when she shifted unto him, he couldn't help but let out a groan. 

"Okay gran... uh Rick."

Summer's thoughts were going 100mph. She could feel Rick's erection on her lower stomach and didn't know what to do.

'You're drunk" she stated again.

Rick wasn't saying anything back. Just staring down with half lidded eyes. His hands had now moved onto her lower back. He was making small circles on the exposed skin right on top of her tailbone.  
"Hmmmm."  
His hands moved lower.

"K" Summer shifted.  
"I have to go get ready for umm sleep now. I have an... Algebra test tomorrow." She exclaimed, hopped up, and quickly rushed away avoiding any eye contact. 

He heard her run up the stairs, swiftly banging her door shut. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Rick groaned rearranging himself with one hand and reaching for his flask with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer wants to start working.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Needful but..."

"Lucius, please." 

"I'm sorry Lucius but I can't find my birth certificate. I don't think I've ever had it. And I don't have a license cause I can't drive yet... and ... and I have no idea where my passport is at. You can't just accept my school ID as proof?" Summer handed her school ID to the older man seated across the curio packed antique table. 

"Summer..." Lucius studied the id.  
"I'm sorry, but it has to be an official ID for legal purposes" He politely handed the card back to Summer.

"Oh geez. I really wanted this part time job. At least I'd have something to do since Ri- my grandpa and brother rarely include me in their adventures." 

"Well, if it's something lost you're looking to find" Lucius gracefully got up and went over to another small table on the far right corner of the store. "This might help you retrieve it" he noted handing Summer a perfectly round quartz sphere.

"A crystal ball?" She asked confused.

"Trust me. It works." The older man picked up Summer's free hand and bend down placing his lips on it.

"Oh uh thank you Mr. Lucius" Summer blushed profusely.  
"I'll go look for it now. Maybe I can start working this week!" She cheerfully added as she stepped out of the store.

"Looking forward to it ... Summer."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"MORTY! What the hell was that! Now - now we'll never get those Saurians off our back" Rick threw a bag full of kalaxian crystals on the work bench. "Their stink will be on our actual backs for months! Do you know HOW hard, if not impossible it is to get rid of Saurian gland juice? Well? DoYou?" 

"Get off my back Rick. Y-y-you just went there because you found out they had K-Lax. You never cared about any of those people and"

"They weren't people Moooortyyy, they were reptilian beings that ate their young"

"They were still beings that were just trying to make it in their own home planet. You know, live peacefully. And besides I promised we'd save the princess, you didn't have to- to go and revert their whole civilization back to their equivalnce of the stone age."

"Whatever Morty." Rick took a pull from his flask, already bored with Morty's nagging. "W-why don't you go- ugh -go play with yourself or something. Quit giving me a headache." He sat down by his workbench and started examining the crystals. 

"You're a real poophead sometimes Rick." Morty walked out through the garage door and into the kitchen as Rick passively waved him off, not looking up from the crystlas. 

"Oh, hey Summer."

"Hey Morty." Summer passed Morty and made her way into the garage. 

Rick was more annoyed than anything. He just wanted to be left alone so he could make out how much he could sell the K-Lax for for the new Occisio Ray that he needed. Plus more than anything, he wanted to snort some and get wasted without his grandkids constantly bothering him every few seconds.  
His interest was however reanimated when he noticed the crystal sphere Summer was holding .

"What'r you holding Morti?" He asked swirving his chair to face her.

"I'm Summer. How drunk are you?" She said ignoring him as she continued walking around the garage holding the ball up to various places and boxes. 

"Wha-what is this shit? Is this some new age thing teenagers are into now?" 

"No. My future boss gave it to me. He's super helpful and super hot." Summer got on her tiptoes as she waved the ball around next to one of Rick's boxes labeled as time travel junk.

"Well that's a perfect analogy and explanation of functions." Rick chuckled in between burps.  
"Still doesn't explain much." He walked over and grabbed the sphere out of Summer's hands.

"Hey, give that back! It's supposed to help me find my birth certificate."

"How? Is a crystal ball supposed to do that? And why? Do you need your bbbb-uuhhh-irth certificate?"

"For work. I need an official document to start working."

"Why'd you wanna start working?"Rick turned the ball over on his hand, examining it's surface.

"Because.... you never take me on adventures. You said you didn't want girls to go with you, but I thought we were cool after Gozorpazorp and now you've just been avoiding me."

"Oh I see what this is Morti."

"Summer." She corrected him again. "You can't even get my name right."

"Sum-mer. You're jealous cause grandpa won't spend time with you? Is that it? You're not granpas favorite little buddy?"

"Nn-no that's not it." Summer looked down at her feet embarrassed. 

"Well, don't worry baby. You can come on an adventure with grandpa." Rick went over to the table, put the crystal sphere in one of the drawers, and grabbed a bunch of Kalaxian crystals. 

"Here hold on to these." He handed some to Summer and took out the portal gun from his lab coat's inner pocket. 

"Let's go on an adventure buddy." He shot a portal on the ground grabbed Summer's hand, and before she could even have time to protest, they were falling through into it's green abyss.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh". Rick fell back as Summer came crash landing on top of him.

"Omg. Rick why- what- where are we?" Still laying on top of him, Summer picked up her head observing her surroundings. 

Everything was shifting and breathing with a life of its own. Impossible kaleidoscopes of shapes were exploding into fractals and collapsing within themselves before reamerging again. Bright neon skies of purples and pinks swirled out as far as the eye could see and beaming blue fields covered the ground. 

"Wow. It's... it's beautiful." She whispered mesmerized.

"Welcome to E world. Pure ecstacy. A perfect mixture between Eular's constant and the golden ratio. -Uhhh If -if e fucked phi had a baby Mo- Summer and then fucked that baby as'well." 

"It's so fractaly." Summer murmured still too amazed to move.

Rick watched her expressions with amusement. 

"Yeah and that's why this place has some of the best parties in the whole of -uuurrp- the Zetta Stardian 69th galaxy."

"We're here to party?" Summer looked at Rick.

"Well what else are we gonna do? Let's go get riggity riggity wrecked son!" Ricks face exploded into a wide manical grin. He quickly got up still holding Summer in his arms. 

"You better not have messed up any of my K-Lax on the way down or you'll be in deep shit." He threatened as he started walking toward beaming blue lazer lights that reached all the way up to the purple swirls in the sky. 

"Grandpa Rick? Can you put me down?"

"I can but you might get vertigo, since the grass is always moving." Rick pointed at the blue sea of chaotic grass strands which were always changing, never still. Nonetheless, he put her down.

"Woah." An instant wave of nausea hit Summer the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you -uurrrp- Keep up." Rick strode forward with long steps while Summer stumbled on behind him like a newborn calf.


End file.
